


Just another Day

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mars > blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Day

It was just another day for Hinata. 

Just another great day, because why wouldn’t it be when his day began with his boyfriend waiting by the school gate for him and asking countless times if he’s okay or not. They race each other to the gym and this time, Hinata won, partly because he’s really fast and partly because he got a head start since Kageyama was sort of busy glaring at him.

They practice as usual or at least Hinata does. Kageyama is going way too easy on him, and even though Hinata keeps telling him he’s fine, but Kageyama being Kageyama, wasn’t going to listen to him. But Hinata insists.  
“Kageyama I said I’m fine, look really” Hinata stands up tall to his full height(which isn’t much) and stretches, his signature grin spread across his face and cheeks flushed from running around.

“I know that! I just..” Kageyama mumbled the last part and started fidgeting, glancing at anything other than Hinata.

Hinata sighed softly and smiled at his stupid boyfriend. Contrary to popular belief, (Karasuno’s belief at least) Kageyama wasn’t the most annoying boyfriend one could have. He wasn’t like that at all. Kageyama could be really sweet and caring when he wanted to be. 

Since afternoon practice was cancelled the day before, they headed to Kageyama’s place and somehow ended up going at it really rough and for fairly long too. It wasn’t like they’ve never done it before. They have, but they didn’t even practice volleyball so they both had their monstrous stamina, along with lust and craving for not having alone time with each other in so long (five days). So, yes, maybe yesterday they went a little too rough and for a little too long. 

They were loud, with no one else home, almost clawing and biting at each other in a mess before they stumble in Kageyama’s room. They were lascivious and sinuous. Kageyama pinning a panting, moaning, messy Hinata to the wall. Their cheeks flushed, pulling at each other’s hair, Hinata biting his neck with hunger and intense lust, craving for more. On the floor, the wall, the bed, the bathroom. Hinata smirked at the thought of yesterday.

He was pretty sore, too sore to bike back home but he need to go since he promised to help Natsu with her work and he already broke a few similar promises to skip out on that one. Kageyama even walked him home last night. (Caring boyfriend you know)

But compared to last night he felt way better, he barely felt sore. Just sometimes if he fell on his butt or as he positioned himself to jump. But really he felt a lot better, and he’d do it all over again too.  
Hinata closed the distance between them and pinched Kageyama’s cheeks  
“Ahaha I’m telling you I’m fine, if I don’t feel well I’ll tell you, promise!”

“Fine” came from a pouty Kageyama. 

Hinata just laughed, “c’mon let’s practice our quick strike before everyone starts coming!!” Hinata pecked him on his cheeks and ran to the end of the court after handing Kageyama a volleyball.

“Once more!!”

 

 

Morning practice was over. Muscles were sore and Hinata was completely drained. Even so, he had enough energy to fool around with Tanaka and Noya. Daichi and Suga were discussing over something with Kyoko-san and maybe it had something to do with their upcoming training camp. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were, like always, sitting at the corner of the room. Kageyama went outside to cool down his head with the tap water, as usual. But not before dropping a box of questions on Hinata asking if it still hurts or not.  
A smug looking Tanaka and a very excited Noya came up to him.

“Oi Shouyou check this out!!” Noya said and suddenly bent over and- Whoa he’s- Is he-

“NOYA-SENPAI THAT IS SO COOL!! PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO STAND ON MY HANDS!!” 

 

Somehow Tanaka ends up holding Hinata’s legs up in the air while he tries to balance himself and move on his hands along with Nishinoya. His shirt tugged into his shorts after countless times it slipped down and covered his face, causing a panicked Hinata to fall down. Finally, Hinata gets the hang of it.

He can’t recall who it was that suggested they race like this, but they did. Trying to walk on your hands was harder than what it seemed to be and it already looked pretty hard. Tanaka was the first one to go down, unable to keep balance. He then started babbling on and on about how it was unfair that Noya and Hinata were short so it was supposed to be easier for them. 

Nobody in the gym really paid any attention to them. More like, they were just used to them being annoyingly loud, in the same way the team got used to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being aloof, Hinata and Kageyama bickering just like how the first year’s got used to the older members’.

So nobody even turned their heads to look when Noya started yelling as his shirt fell over his face and he somehow managed to slip and fall. Hinata fell too, a little while later. Their laughter filled the room along with the chattering of other members. Daichi then calls them for stretching in pairs. They always change and go to class after this.

That’s when it happens. 

Kageyama sure was taking his time today. Hinata knew it was because Kageyama was probably getting one of his silly looking milk boxes. So he sat down with Noya and Tanaka. Now the thing with these two boys is that, when the three of them are together they somehow always manage to get off track and drag the entire team along. So, to Daichi’s pleasure, they were just stretching, really. That is, until Nishinoya decided to be himself and point out something he noticed, loudly and in absolute excitement and sheer eagerness.

“SHOUYOU, IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOUR INNER THIGH?!” 

The entire gym went silent. 

“Eh?” He looked down at his thighs, parted, as he was bent over trying to touch his ankles. His shorts were pulled up quite a bit, he had failed to notice this as well as the five-six red and blueish marks that happened to be there.

His eyes shot up. Everyone, absolutely everyone in the gym was looking at him. And Hinata could feel the blush and heat creep up his face. His face, a bright scarlet, as he tried to process what just happened.

The silence was broken by Kageyama’s footsteps as he finally decided to show his face. Now of all times too. He nonchalantly entered the gym only to find a wide eyed Hinata, with a scarlet flush across his face and ears. Now it was his turn to be bewildered as everyone turned to him, smug and a very ‘knowing’ look on their face that Kageyama couldn’t resonate with.

“T- Th- THA- THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS!!” And all hell broke loose on the gym. Laughter filled the gym again but this time, along with various snide remarks and grins from everyone directed at the duo, now standing close to each other.  
“Oi Oi! You guys got so far ahead already, huh” Smirked Tanaka.  
Tsukishima snickered along with Yamaguchi’s giggles, “Oh, never thought the king would go down on a commoner” 

“AHAHAH THAT MAKES SHOUYOU THE QUEEN, DON’TCHA’ THINK” Nishinoya patted Kageyama on the back, more like hitting than patting though.

Kageyama may have been stupid, but even he didn’t miss all the sexual innuendoes being thrown around. 

“k-“

“K?” Everyone turned to the blushing red-head who hadn’t said a single word for a while now.

“KAGEYAMA!! DIDN’T I TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE HICKIES ON ME?!”

“Hah? You never said that”

“I DID”

“NO DUMBASS, YOU TOLD NOT TO LEAVE THEM IN PLACES WHERE THEY COULD BE SPOTTED EASILY.ANYMORE. AND STOP SHOUTING”

“MY INNER THIGH, REALLY??” 

“The kids have grown up, Daichi.” Suga whispered, palms hiding his face as Daichi patted his shoulder.

“THIS IS SO EMBARESSING BAKAGEYAMA!! DAMN YOU”

“Why is this embarrassing now? You sure as hell weren’t yesterday when we were doing it in th-”.He was cut off by the two small hands suddenly covering his mouth “NOT NOW, STUPID!! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SHAME??” 

“So what? I can’t do it anymore?” 

“N- I didn’t say that just” Hinata was ready to put this incident behind him, never really being good at dealing with embarrassment.

“SO YOU GUYS FUCK A LOT?!” 

And that’s when it finally, finally, hit Kageyama. They knew. The entire team knew and saw the hickeys. He quickly turned to Hinata, who started to go red again at Noya’s sudden outburst of a question. Oh.  
He felt his own cheek heat up. Damn, his teammates were nosy.  
“Don’t we have better things to do?” Kageyama quickly asked, looking at Nishinoya.

“Is the King talking about his Queen?”

Cheers and wolf whistles erupted in the gym.

Hinata wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. This was more embarrassing than the time his mom pointed out the hickey on his neck.

Ah, this was so not just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really portray it the way I wanted to but oh well,more practice for me~


End file.
